Super Mario Frustration Drabbles
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.
1. Kai

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**.**

**Chapter One: Kai**

Kai had heard Kenny prattling on about the worlds hardest online games. He scoffed Kenny at first, calling him a fool and no game was impossible to win. He was of course the gaming master. He had conquered every game he had played...but he hadn't been introduced to Super Mario Frustration.

Kai glared at the screen. He had been playing for ten minutes now... he was still stuck on the first level... on the first block. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted, growing increasingly frustrated by Mario's attempts to land on the first block. "Who builds a castle with no floor?" he complained. "This sucks!"

The level restarted and Mario fell to the bottom of the level straight away. Kai's eyes twitched. This couldn't be happening. He was not being humiliated by a game... a Mario game. "Jump Mario! Jump!" he shouted at the screen. Mario ignored him and once again fell to the bottom of the stage. Kai grabbed his hair and pulled. The game was beginning to stress him out. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed.

Once again, the level restarted. Kai was thankful he had infinite lives. He hit the jump button again and surprisingly, Mario obeyed his command and landed on the block. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I landed on the first block! Who's the man?" he shouted, fisting the air. "Okay... time to jump again. Gotta make it to the next block." Kai held down the run key, and hit the jump key and watched as Mario fell.

"WHAT? This can't be happening..." he moaned. "Why do you hate me? Okay... gotta calm down; you can do this man," he said, speaking aloud to himself. "Alright... I hit the jump key and you jump okay Mario? You've gotta work with me here." Kai hit the jump button. "JUMP!" Mario jumped but once again failed to make it to the block. "FUCK!" Kai exclaimed, bringing a clenched fist down on the table.

"Okay... breathe in... breathe out... jeez, beyblading was never this hard," he muttered. "This game is in a league of its own. Alright... I can do this." Kai focused his gaze on the screen and quickly hit the jump key. Mario jumped again, and landed on the first block. Kai hit the jump key again and failed to make it to the next block. By this point in time, he was very close to throwing in the towel. "Okay... one more time."

"HHHRRRRR!" he grunted, as Mario once again landed on the first block. "HRRRRR!" he grunted again, sounding much like a constipated moose. Mario failed to land on the second block. "I quit. This sucks," he muttered, logging off the computer. "Gotta get some coffee."

.

Review please!


	2. Bryan

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous:**

To MariamTiarko, soren011, Darkened-Storm, Alice's-Love, chocolatexloverx16 and .Roses.-xX for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Two: Bryan**

Kai had come home more moody than usual. When Bryan confronted him, Kai prattled on about some extremely frustrating Mario game. Bryan laughed at this. Only losers lost Mario games. Kai was not impressed. He challenged Bryan to win the game and naturally, Bryan agreed. So now Bryan was in his room playing the Mario game.

"Alright, I'm gonna do this and I'm gonna show that chump that he is a loser," he declared to no one. He opened the emulator, loaded the game and waited for the game to load. After a few short seconds, the game loaded. "One player," he said, selecting the one player option.

The loading screen appeared. Bryan flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders in preparation. He was too busy flexing to notice the game had already started. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, watching Mario fall to the bottom of the level. "That isn't fair, I wasn't ready!"

The game reloaded again. Bryan held the right arrow key down so Mario would fall in the right direction. But he failed. Mario fell straight to the bottom of the level again. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DESIGNED THIS LEVEL?" Bryan shouted, pointing at the screen. "Mario man, you've gotta land on the block. You have to go and save that blonde bimbo from the evil clutches of Bowser!" he exclaimed. He had played too many Mario games in his short life.

Bryan hit the jump key. Mario failed to jump. "WHAT?" he shrieked, his voice raising an octave higher. "ARE YOU RETARDED?" He hit the jump key again. Mario fell again. "You've got to be shittin' me..." he mumbled. "I've never lost a Mario game before..." And he didn't plan to start now.

"FUCKING JUMP YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Bryan shouted, hitting the keys violently. The look on Mario's face read, 'what the fuck?'. Bryan tried making Mario jump again but like before, Mario fell. Bryan grabbed his hair and let out a beastly roar. "FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" he raged. He picked up his pen and threw it across the room. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he yelled, standing up from his chair.

Once again, the game reloaded and Mario fell straight to the floor. A fat vein throbbed in Bryan's forehead. This was impossible. Who developed such a game and why? An image of Boris formed in his mind. Perhaps Boris had developed the game to teach them a lesson or two... it was possible. He was evil. "FUCKIN' JUMP YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' CUNT!" screamed Bryan. Mario once again fell. "Fuck this shit. This shit is fuckin' awful," he muttered, exiting the game.

He left his rolly chair and picked up a random crate in his room and threw it out the window. "OW!" yelled Kai, before he fell to the floor unconscious. Bryan grinned manically to himself. He may have been defeated by a Mario game and considered a loser too, but at least he had defeated Kai. He glanced out the window and smiled triumphantly. "Take that Hiwatari!" He left the room and went to the bathroom.

.

If you liked the chapter, then please leave a review


	3. Rei

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

To MariamTiarko, Alice's-Love, Olv1993 and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Three: Rei**

Rei was not the one to spend hours staring at a computer screen, playing some stupid game. But this one game had captured his attention. The game was called Super Mario Frustration. Now, Mario games weren't that hard to play... but this Mario game was indeed difficult. This game wasn't just about getting Mario through the game successfully... the game required you to keep you temper in check.

Rei started the game and flexed his fingers. He had good reflexes and was bound to be a natural at this. Rei hit the jump button immediately and Mario jumped and landed on the first block successfully. He grinned to himself. Apparently, Kai and Bryan had major difficulty playing this game. It wasn't that hard. They just sucked.

"How come Mario is so small?" said Rei, asking himself aloud. It didn't make sense to him. How could something so tiny, jump so high? Perhaps he was extremely light and could jump great distances without suffering any penalties. That had to be it. "And where is his neck?" Rei wandered.

Rei made Mario jump again. Mario fell. Rei frowned. Why didn't Mario make it? Rei sighed aloud and made himself comfortable. The game reloaded and Rei quickly acted. Mario jumped and landed on the first, jumped again and landed on the second. Rei smiled. He was a natural at this. Now... to make it to the next part.

A white jellyfish type object was flying in the air. Rei frowned again. This game didn't make any sense. No floor was one thing, but jellyfish type objects flying? He shook his head. Mario jumped and ran right into the white creature and died. Rei was again confused. How on earth could a squid survive in a non marine environment? This game was seriously twisted.

Once again Rei was forced to start from the beginning. As patient as he was, the game was beginning to bore him. What was fun about playing video games anyway? He never understood it. And why on earth had Kai and Bryan gotten so mad? It was just a game and there was nothing frustrating about it. "Alright Mario, I don't know what is wrong with your game but you have to make it past that jellyfish," said Rei, talking to the computer screen.

Mario jumped. Landed on the first block, then jumped and landed on the second block safely. Now... to beat the jellyfish creature. Mario jumped again and collided with the creature. Mario died again. Rei tightened his jaw. He didn't care about mastering the level; he just wanted to kill that creature over and over again.

For the next few hours, Rei sent Mario crashing into the jellyfish over and over again. When he had finally been forced off the computer, he had told Kai how far he had gotten. Kai couldn't understand why Rei wasted his time with the jellyfish. The boy had potential but he didn't use it. Kai shook his head and sighed. Could anyone master the game? Or were they all destined to fail? Only time would tell.

.

Like the chapter then leave a review. If not... I'll get the hint.


	4. Tala

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

To Alice's-Love, chocolatexloverx16, Beywriter and Blood Stained Roses for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Four: Tala**

After taking Wolborg for a walk in the park, Tala had come home and was immediately attacked by a sulky Kai. Kai had explained Bryan had knocked him out cold and left him outside. Kai wanted Tala to do something about Bryan. Tala expected Kai to tell him to beat up Bryan but he didn't expect games as an answer. "Super Mario Frustration?" Tala repeated, confused. "This is no time for games Kai. What Bryan did was terrible."

Kai shook his head, holding an icepack to his head. "Beat him at Super Mario Frustration. That's all I ask."

Tala knew Kai wasn't going to give up so he accepted Kai's idea and headed up to Kai's room. "Can't believe I'm playing games..." he muttered, turning his computer on. He wasn't really much of a video games person. "Alright... Super Mario Frustration," he said aloud, loading the emulator. The game loaded. He selected one player.

Mario fell to the ground immediately. Tala stared at the screen, wide-eyed in disbelief. What had just happened? Were his eyes deceiving him? "That did not just happen..." muttered Tala, placing his fingers on the required keys. The game reloaded and he immediately tapped the jump key. Mario did not jump. "I hit the jump key!" Tala yelled, shaking a fist at the screen.

The game reloaded again. Tala hit the jump key. Mario failed to jump. "WHAT?" Tala shrieked. "Okay, that's it, no more Mister-Nice-Guy." He flexed his fingers, rolled his shoulders and flared his nostrils. "JUMP!" Tala shouted at the screen. Mario didn't jump. By this point, Tala was beginning to lose his cool. "I hit the jump, and you jump Mario, that's the way this game roles. I give you a command, and you obey."

Several seconds later...

"GOD-FUCKING-DAMIT!" Tala screamed, jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air crazily. Mario had once again refused to jump. "ARGH! WHY WON'T YOU JUMP?" Tala shouted at the screen, glaring at Mario. "ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?" Mario's blank look confirmed what Tala already knew. Yes, he was retarded. Tala hit the jump key again. Mario did not jump.

Tala dropped to his knees and looked up at the ceiling. "Why..." he moaned, burying his face into his hands. "Why must the world be so cruel?" He didn't like losing, especially not to a Mario game, that was just beyond humiliating. He wandered how far Bryan and Kai had gotten... knowing Bryan, not very far. Kai had probably gotten to the first block.

"Okay... calm down, Tala you can do this," he said aloud, reassuring himself. He picked himself up from the floor and sat down on his chair. He flexed his fingers again and prepared himself. "Come on Mario, I don't care if we don't beat Bryan or Kai – just jump for me okay?" Tala pleaded. He was almost on the verge of crying. This just wasn't fair.

Mario did not jump. Tala tried again. Once again, Mario did not jump. Tala was under the impression Mario just didn't want to jump. "Ugh..." he grunted. "Please jump... I beg you..." he said, hugging the computer screen. The game reloaded. Tala hit the jump button hoping this time Mario would jump. But he didn't. Tala turned the computer off, picked himself up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Tala... how did you go?" Kai asked.

Tala didn't reply. He walked past Kai in stony silence.

.

Like or not, share your thoughts in a review


	5. Max

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

To Beywriter, Blood Stained Roses, Darkened-Storm, Norweg91m, GabZ and Alice's-Love for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Five: Max**

Coming off a recent sugar high, Max jumped at the chance to play Super Mario Frustration. He hadn't heard of the complexity of the game before and he was most eager to try it out. He had heard from his friends the game was incredibly frustrating, hence the name, but he couldn't confirm this fact unless he tried it for himself. Sucking on his lollipop, Max waited patiently for the game to start. He couldn't wait to play!

"Yay Mario!" Max cheered as Mario appeared on the screen. Before he could hit even one button, Mario fell to the ground. Max blinked, confused. He had hit the correct key; why did Mario not jump as commanded? Perhaps the game was rigged? He scratched his head in confusion. Maybe his mum would know what was wrong with the game? It was worth talking to her.

The game reloaded. Max hit the jump button and Mario jumped, but failed to jump in any direction. Max nodded. "Okay, so he can jump. Let's see if he can jump forward." The game reloaded again and Max put his theory to the test. Mario jumped forward slowly and missed the block. "Mario can jump pretty high for a little fella," he commented, his eyes boring into the screen. The game was quite addictive, but he couldn't see how it was frustrating. Perhaps the game was designed to record anger levels? It was possible.

"Let's try again." Max reloaded the game and pressed jump. Mario failed to land. Max bit his lip. The urge to suddenly break down in tears was quite overwhelming, but he couldn't give up now. What would his mother think? He didn't want to disappoint her. "Come on Mario, jump for me. I believe in you," said Max, looking pleadingly at the screen. Why couldn't Mario just jump? Surely, it couldn't be that hard to do a simple task? Apparently it was.

Once again Max was forced to listen to the annoying music that played when Mario died. Curses! Max thought. This game is impossible! Then... I want my mummy! Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, Max prepared himself for another death. His friends were right; the game was frustrating, but he didn't see the point in chucking a tantrum over it. After all, it was just a game... right?

"Mario, why can't you jump and land on the block? I haven't done anything to you..." he asked, thinking treating the game nicely would somehow increase his chances. Unfortunately, for Max talking only made matters worse. Max lost count of how many times Mario died. Mario was now refusing to jump. There was definitely something wrong with the game. He sucked on his lollipop again. Lollipops were good. Max tried the game again, deciding to give it one final shot before resigning.

"NO!" Max yelled, grabbing his head in agony. The game was cursed. No one could win it. He wondered if the creator of the game could win it? "I give up," Max muttered aloud, standing up from his chair and pushing it aside. "I'm gonna tell my mum." Without sparing another thought or word, he quickly raced downstairs to tell his mother about the nasty Mario.


	6. Hilary

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

To Lunax-Ph0enix, Alice's-Love, chocolatexloverx16 and Blood Stained Roses for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Six: Hilary**

Hilary happily kicked Tyson off his computer and bullied Kenny into loading the Super Mario Frustration game for her. She had heard from her friends that the boys were terrible at the game and she decided she wanted to have a crack at it herself. Boys weren't the only ones who could play games. She had a feeling the men didn't want women playing in fear women would beat them. She smirked to herself and flexed her fingers ready to nail this game.

"Loading… loading… HURRY UP!" Hilary yelled at the screen. The game hadn't begun and she was already losing her cool. "Okay calm down Hilary, the game hasn't begun yet." After several seconds of waiting, the game finally loaded and Hilary straightened her posture. Hilary hadn't even touched a button when Mario fell to the bottomless pit. Hilary was lost for words. What had just happened? Had she just lost?

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted. Mario didn't even land on a platform when the game started. Something just wasn't right. Games always started with the character on a solid ground right? No wonder the boys were frustrated. Hilary growled menacingly under her breath as she tried to figure out what move to make next. Maybe she ought to try hitting the JUMP button immediately? It was worth a shot. She had no limit on time nor did she run the risk of running out of lives. Games with time limits and risk of running out of lives drove her crazy. Those type of games discriminated against those that lacked gamer experience.

The game restarted and before Hilary could even hit the JUMP button, Mario fell to the ground. Hilary tightened her jaw and clenched her fists angrily. No game outsmarted Hilary. Especially not a Mario game. She glared at the screen. She was going to teach Mario a lesson. "JUMP MARIO JUMP!" she cried out aloud. Mario failed to obey. Hilary was on the verge of screaming now. Jump Mario Jump soon turned into JUMP BITCH JUMP which surprisingly, Mario obeyed.

Hilary landed on the first platform and let out a big sigh of relief. Maybe the world of gaming wasn't completely against her. She had a small chance of passing this level… and if she didn't… well, she could always boast about how far she had gotten. She wondered which of the guys had made it to the first platform. "Now is not the time to think about the guys, Hilary. You must concentrate," she scolded herself.

Hilary slammed the JUMP key and watched Mario fall. She grabbed her head with her hands and screamed. She had never felt so much HATE towards a game before. She knew there was a reason why she didn't play games. Imagine if she was a blader… all hell would break lose. "That's it, I'm done," she said, kicking Tyson's computer table. She stomped out of his room and went to the kitchen to prepare herself some hot chocolate.

.

Review?


	7. Johnny

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

chocolatexloverx16, Beywriter, Blood Staind Roses and yaoiamandayaoi for reviewing during this drought.

**.**

**Chapter Seven: Johnny**

Usually Johnny would spend his leisure time taking part in some sort of physical activity like tennis, but today he decided to try his luck at computer gaming. It was highly unusual for Johnny to be around computers, but he heard Kai bitching about a game called Super Mario Frustration and decided he ought to try his luck. If he won, he could brag and make Kai feel like shit. Yes, he was the vengeful type. The thought of wiping that triumphant smirk of Kai's ugly face made him happy.

He sat at the computer and flexed his fingers, preparing himself for what was bound to be terribly frustrating. He needed to concentrate; no game would ever get the best out of him. He opened the game emulator and watched the screen, waiting for scrawny little Mario to appear. The game loaded and Johnny hit the jump key. Mario fell. Johnny's left eyebrow twitched. He hit the jump key! Why the hell was Mario refusing to obey?

"GODDAMN MARIO! FUCKING JUMP YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A FUCKING CUNT OF A BITCH!" Johnny screamed at the computer. "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED? DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Johnny glared at Mario. He really wanted to punch him, but he couldn't because his fist would connect with the screen which would result in him having a bloody hand.

Johnny tried again. And again. And yet again. He was not having any luck whatsoever. His body trembled with rage. He had been involved in anger management classes 101, but this game was bringing the rage out of him. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he shouted, jumping up from his chair and kicking it over. He had been hanging around Bryan too much in their breaks. "GAH!" he shouted, punching the wall. Bad idea. "OUCH! FUCKING WALL! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" he demanded, completely forgetting Mario. The game just kept restarting, and Mario kept falling.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. "IT's ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT MARIO YOU FUCKING COCKY PRICK!" he raged, shaking his fist at the screen. He really needed to work on his vocabulary. "GAH!" he exclaimed, falling to the ground on his knees. "Why me?" he muttered, burying his head in shame. "What did I do to deserve this?" Of course, he didn't get an answer. All he got was the music of Mario dying over and over again.

A vein throbbed in his forehead. This was just too much. He couldn't do this anymore. "What should I tell Kai?" he thought. "I know, I'll tell him the game was not up to my level," he said smugly, pleased with himself. He glared at Mario. "As for you..." he said darkly. "Don't think this is over. You may have gotten the best of me today... but I never give up." Without saying another word, he left the room muttering about annoying rascals. He would be back for another round because Johnny McGregor never admits defeat.

.

So who do you want to see next? Robert? Michael? Mystel? Or someone else? Review please!


	8. Robbie

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

Chocolatexloverx16, yaoiamandayaoi, Olv1993, Blood Staind Roses, Kelseyy, Yoko Fujioka, MariamTiarko and crazingonbeyblade111 for taking the time to review.

**.**

**Chapter Eight: Robert**

Robert glanced at the screen in front of him and sighed. Johnny had somehow managed to convince him to try out this Mario game. Robert didn't like video games – they were either to violent, immoral, boring and not challenging. This is why he played chess: the game was peaceful, moral, not boring and made the brain cells work. Unfortunately for him, no one else seemed to understand his passion for the game.

Robert loaded the game and waited patiently for it to start. This was his first time playing the Mario games and he wanted to tackle it with a positive outlook. Robert selected the one player option and the game started. Before Robert could make sense of what was happening, Mario had already fallen to the bottom of the screen. Robert frowned; who builds a castle with no walls? Obviously, the creators of the game had no sense of architectural design planning skills.

Robert hit the jump key and frowned as Mario disobeyed and fell to the bottom of the screen. He scratched his head in confusion. He hit the jump key and therefore Mario should jump, but he didn't? Perhaps the keyboard was broken? Or maybe Mario had some jumping problem? Either was possible. He sighed again. No game, other than chess, had ever made him think this hard.

"This is very uncouth," Robert muttered, as Mario once again disobeyed his orders to jump. Although uncouth, the game was oddly addictive. He couldn't find it in himself to stop playing. He tried again and amazingly, Mario obeyed. Mario landed on the first block and Robert quickly made him jump again. Mario surprised him by once again obeying. He landed on the next block. Robert grinned to himself. He was getting somewhere.

Suddenly, a random white jellyfish thing flew across the screen. "How is that possible?" Robert wandered aloud. "This game does not make any sense at all." Nevertheless, he continued to play. "Hmm, if I jump on the jellyfish will I get killed?" He decided to put his theory to the test. Amazingly, Mario didn't die. He bounced off the jellyfish and through a hole in the wall onto another platform.

"A fire stick rotating in a circle? Hmm... this game loves random blocks so I suspect there will be one somewhere..." Robert thought. "Must do a long run-up." He brought Mario to the wall and ran at full-speed jumping as soon as he got to the edge. Mario jumped and landed on the next platform. Robert sighed deeply. That was difficult. He hit the nearby block with a question mark on it and a mushroom appeared and moved to the right. Taking a risk, Robert made Mario touch the mushroom. Mario doubled in size. "Moving mushrooms makes you double in size?" Robert thought aloud confused. Just when he thought things couldn't get more confusing, a random piranha plant popped out of the green tunnel up ahead.

Robert shook his head. He had enough. He wasn't going to invest valuable time in a silly game. Robert paused the game, stood up from his seat and left the room. A curious Johnny walked in ready to boast, but almost fell over in shock at far Robert had gotten. Once again, Robert had beaten him.

.

Next up Mystel then Brooklyn. Review please!


	9. Brooklyn

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank Yous**

Chocolatexloverx16, yaoiamandayaoi, crazyonbeyblade111, Yoko Fujioka and Blood Staind Roses for reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Nine: Brooklyn**

Brooklyn smirked to himself as all crazy geniuses do. He flexed his fingers and prepared to defeat this Mario game. He was unbeatable. His fellow bladers had all failed to such a simple game, but he would not because he was a genius and geniuses do not fail. They will succeed where others have not. The only time geniuses had a chance of failing was when faced with another genius.

"Let's rock and roll!" exclaimed Brooklyn the genius. He fixed a strand of stray hair then faced the screen. He was eager to win. Just as quick as the game had loaded, the game ended. Brooklyn was astonished. What had just happened? Did he just lose? "What?" Brooklyn asked aloud. He frowned and loaded the game again. This time he hit the jump button, but Mario disobeyed him and fell to the bottomless pit.

Brooklyn slowly grew paranoid. Was it possible? Was Mario another... GENIUS? The thought terrified him. He swore his heart skipped a beat. No. It couldn't be possible. A video game character could not be a genius... right? His breath quickened and his hands became shaky. "You can't be a genius..." he mumbled to himself. Mario fell down again and the death music played.

Brooklyn gasped. "It's the genius music!" He pulled his legs up onto the chair and placed his chin on top of his knees, then wrapped his arms around his legs. "I'm so screwed." He had never been beaten by a video game before! This was a first. Once again Mario fell. Brooklyn raked his hands through his spiky orange hair and whimpered. Mario was too strong. He was truly a genius... or a God.

The possibility Mario might be a God dawned on him. That's why Mario couldn't be beaten. He was a God. He fell off his chair, and started praying. "Oh great one please treat your lowly gamer kindly," he pleaded. He did not want to be smited by Mario. Sure Mario was a pipsqueak, but he was a GOD and most likely an extremely powerful one if he could not be beaten.

It was as if time had frozen... but it hadn't. The game had simply frozen. Brooklyn was not worried. The game had frozen because he had discovered Mario's true identity. His laptop never suffered glitches or other technical errors. Never. Suddenly his computer crashed. Brooklyn gasped. What was happening? Maybe Mario was pissed off? Fear flooded his mind. Never piss off a God.

He then realized something... the battery for the laptop wasn't connected. No wonder his laptop 'crashed'. Sighing to himself, he connected the laptop to the battery. Just like magic, the laptop started to charge again. He turned back to Mario."You are my saviour and I shall forever worship thee," he said aloud. Losing to Super Mario Frustration Drabbles wasn't all that bad. He had found a God to believe in and that was all that mattered.

.

Who should be next? Mystel or Michael?


	10. Enrique

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Max-4-ever, crazingonbeyblade111, yuriAMANDAyaoi, chocolatexloverx16, Blood Staind Roses, Olv1993 and Yoko Fujioka for your endless support. I write these chapters for you guys : )

**.**

**Chapter Ten: Enrique**

Enrique was pretty bored. His yacht had broken down, his tutor was on holiday to Paris and his girlfriends were out shopping. Usually, he'd tag along with them just for to be with the girls, but today he decided he didn't have the energy to shop. Today he would spend time playing computer games. Computers were almost foreign to Enrique; he only used them to access porn sites and to chat to lovely single ladies, but he had heard of a strange game called Super Mario Frustration. He had to give the game a go.

Luckily, the computer was on which meant he didn't have to spend several hours trying to figure out how to turn it on. "Super Mario Frustration," he spoke aloud as the title screen popped up on the computer screen. He frowned as a short little fat man appeared on the screen. "Who is that?" he asked aloud. "That Mario?" He was expecting a hot chick; not a short little fat man dressed in a red and blue plumber outfit. He screwed his nose up in disgust.

"Alright, gotta play this game," he said, waiting for the game to start. Ugly Mario fell to the bottom of the screen before Enrique could even work out how to use the buttons. Needless to say, he was quite startled. "What the hell?" he asked aloud. "That isn't fair!" Stupid game, it was too fast for him. "Slow down!" he yelled at the screen, frustration growing quickly.

He hoped Robert, Johnny and Oliver didn't find out about this. Robert would lecture him on why he didn't allow Enrique to use technology without supervision. Oliver would be nice to his face, but would laugh about it and paint a picture about idiot Enrique. And Johnny would tell the world Enrique was stupid to play a game. He shook his head. No, when technology outsmarted you it was best to keep quiet.

The game reloaded and once more Mario fell to the bottomless pit. Enrique was confused. Sure, he wasn't an architect, but he was smart enough to know castles with no floors were bad news. "I mean seriously... why would you build a castle with no floor?" He shook his head. At least he was smarter than someone.

"What happened to the blonde chick?" Enrique asked aloud. He wanted to play as Princess Peach; at least he could somehow turn the game into a porno video game. He grinned at the thought. But unfortunately, he was stuck with Ugly Sexually Frustrated Mario. "Hey... maybe that's why the game is called frustration... cause Mario ain't getting laid!" he grinned at his intellect. Enrique never considered the game was called Frustration because of the difficulty.

Enrique smiled triumphantly at the screen. "Mario, I'm leaving you. Unlike you, I'm getting some action." He decided if Mario ditched the ugly plumber outfit and hit the gym he might actually win some fans. It was possible. "Later Mario, have fun in your floorless castle." Enrique hurried away from the computer to visit his girlfriends. Shopping was much better.

.

Well I'm back with an update! Hopefully you found it enjoyable. I will do either Mystel or Michael next... I know I was meant to do one of them in the previous chapter, but I couldn't resist doing Enrique. Review please!


	11. Mystel

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thank-Yous**

Blood Staind Roses, Olv1993, yuriAMANDAyaoi and chocolatexloverx16

**.**

**Chapter Eleven: Mystel**

Mystel was currently seated at his computer screen trying to fix up his hair. He didn't have a hand mirror because Brooklyn stole it and broke it in one of his pathetic fits, so he hoped he could catch his reflection in the screen. Whilst he perfected his hair, he was waiting for this game called Super Mario Frustration to load. When he wasn't mucking around with his hair or running around in random circles, he played video games. He especially had a soft spot for Mario. Looking at Mario gave him a sense of pride; unlike Mario, he had style. Yes, Mystel was quite vain. He seriously believed BEGA had attracted a lot of attention because of his stunning looks.

"Super Mario Frustration… hmm wonder why it's called frustration?" Mystel wondered aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Guess the game is frustrating…" He shook his head shamefully. "Sore losers," he smirked. Remaining calm was the key to mastering video games. The same principle applied to beyblading and styling hair.

As he waited for the game to load, he quickly grabbed a large bottle of hair gel and poured copious amounts into the palm of his hand. Cautiously, he ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair and slowly started forming random spikes. Guys like Brooklyn simply shook his head like a crazy beast to get his hair upright, but Mystel took time. Finally the game had loaded and Mystel prepared to play the game. "Okay I am ready. Are you ready Mario?" he asked, then shook his head. Video game characters couldn't talk.

As soon as Mario appeared on the screen, he was gone in less than a second. Mystel was confused; he wasn't ready. He frowned and restarted the game. The same thing happened again. Once again he reloaded the game and once more Mario fell to the bottomless pit. By this point, Mystel was quickly growing impatient. "Come on Mario!" he hit the 'JUMP' button and Mario obeyed landing on the first block.

Whilst he pondered his next move he decided to continue working on his hair. With one hand on the keyboard, it made playing the game twice as hard. To no one's surprise, Mystel didn't get much farther than the first block. He was too busy playing with his hair. Once again Mario fell to the bottom of the screen and the annoying 'DEATH OF MARIO' tune played.

"ARGH!" Mystel randomly shouted; not at Mario, but at the fact he had run out of hair gel. Panic gripped his mind. What on earth was he going to do now? He couldn't possibly continue gaming without his most treasured possession. He glanced at Mario. "Sorry Mario, but I have to leave you. Can't possibly go on." Mystel turned the computer off, left the room and hunted down his treasured possession.

.

My fastest update for this story, I'm quite proud of this achievement. Michael will be next : ) Review if you enjoyed the drabble.


	12. Oliver

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Olv1993, yuriAMANDAyaoi, Blood Stained Roses, Yoko Fukioka, chocolatexloverx16 and DarkendStorm for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Twelve: Oliver**

"Super Mario Frustration Drabbles," Oliver read the words that appeared on the screen aloud to himself. He shook his head. "Video games." Video games were boring. Why waste times on burning your eyes out looking at a screen for hour's straight, when you could spend time painting and drawing stuff? Art required skill.

However, he couldn't turn away from the screen. The game called to him. Oliver decided he'd give the game a shot; after all, how hard could a video game be? He would prove to the world that video gaming was an easy task. "One player," he spoke, selecting the one player option. The game loaded. Mario dropped to the bottom of the screen instantly. Oliver frowned. Was he meant to press something?

He glanced down at the keyboard and stroked his chin tenderly. What did he have to press? He wasn't accustomed to using computers; in fact he stayed far away from the wretched items. They weren't beautiful, and therefore did not deserve his attention. He randomly pushed a key and jumped with shock as Mario jumped. He frowned. "What are you wearing Mario?" Mario's fashion sense was almost as awful as Enrique's. Hideous blue overalls and a red shirt? NOT BEAUTIFUL! He shuddered. He hoped playing the game didn't kill off his fashion brain cells. He didn't want to start dressing like Enrique.

Oliver hit the jump button again, and Mario failed to jump. Oliver was growing quite concerned. Perhaps Mario was overweight and was too heavy to jump? It was a possibility he was not going to rule out. Several seconds passed and Mario was still on the first block, but that was because Oliver had grown bored. Instead of playing the game, he spent time redesigning Mario's outfit. Strangely enough, the new outfit looked very similar to Oliver's current look.

Satisfied with his spectacular painting, Oliver turned his attention back to the game. Out of nowhere, a random jellyfish thing flew across the screen. Oliver's eyes widened in horror. "What is that nasty looking beast?" he flicked his wrist at the screen, as if trying to 'shoo' away the jellyfish. The jellyfish did not disappear and Oliver was becoming increasingly disgusted. "This is why I don't play games!" he declared. "Games are gross, disgusting and disgraceful!" He glared at the screen. Only dirty people (like Johnny and Enrique) played such vile things.

He stood up gracefully from his pink computer chair and stormed away from the computer. Never again would he play Super Mario Frustration. He was going to spend time doing creative things, like drawing and painting pretty pictures of unicorns and butterflies. The thought of painting relaxed him and he walked out of his room with a soft smile on his face.

.

Slightly shorter than planned, but I'm running low on ideas. If anyone has suggestions for Michael, Garland and Boris please don't hesitate to tell me in a review.


	13. Ming Ming

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Chocolatexloverx16, Blood Staind Roses and yuriAMANDAyaoi for taking the time to review.

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Ming Ming**

Usually on such fine mornings Ming Ming spent hours promoting her self-titled CD, however today she decided to do something different: play video games. Touching the computer was completely foreign to her, but thankfully some nice person had left the computer on. She sat down on the chair, examined her nails and turned her attention back to the screen. "Super Mario Frustration," she read aloud slowly. "Why is it called frustration?" she asked herself. "Guess I'm about to find out."

Ming Ming continued to look at the screen waiting for something to happen. She then realized computers didn't make decisions themselves; she had to do it. She placed her delicate fingers on the keyboard and hit the up arrow button to highlight the option '1 player'. She then hit 'enter' and waited for the game to load. The game loaded and Mario fell right to the bottom of the screen. Ming Ming gasped. "Oh my God, he's so cute!" she gushed. Why is it always the cute ones that have to die?

Luckily, the game loaded and Mario returned only to fall again. Ming Ming was growing upset. Who could have created such a foul game? Someone must have held a personal vendetta against Mario to kill him over and over again. The game reloaded and Ming Ming watched as Mario died again. It was becoming too much for Ming Ming to bear. She needed to act quickly to prolong Mario's life. "I'm going to save you!" Ming Ming declared hitting the 'jump' key. Mario jumped and landed on a block. She sighed with relief. "You are safe now."

But not for long. Ming Ming realized the game continued past the block. She took a deep breath in before hitting the 'jump' key again. Mario jumped... then fell. A strange jellyfish creature flew across the screen frightening Ming Ming. "Ew... what is that?" she loudly exclaimed, screwing her nose up in disgust. This had to be one of the most violent, disgusting games in history and poor Mario was the main star of the game. "You poor thing," she said sadly, looking at Mario sincerely. She wanted to cuddle Mario, but alas she could not for it was just a game. She wished guys like Mario existed; all the guys she knew were fleabags especially the ones on her team, in particular Garland, the bad harmonica player. Mystel was also pretty awful; no guy ever spent more time in the bathroom than a girl.

Deciding she could no longer endure the pain of watching Mario suffer endlessly, she turned the game off and stood up from the chair. She was going to spend wisely doing important stuff like promoting her CD and dressing up. She was going to do _cute _things. She walked away from the computer and never returned to the room.

.

Just to let all my readers know, I won't be updating again until after Christmas. I'm going to use the next four weeks to finish a large majority of my current stories before I update again.


	14. Garland

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Olv1993, chocolatexloverx16, yuriAMANDAyaoi, Yoko Fujioka and Blood Staind Roses for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Garland**

Garland thought he was good at everything: from harmonica playing to kicking sports to video games, but unfortunately for Garland he was only good at kicking sports. Every day he would spend his mornings kicking stuff for fun; just last week he kicked his leg through a window. When he wasn't kicking various inanimate objects, he played his harmonica much to the horror of everyone else around him. However, today harmonica playing wasn't an option. Mysteriously, his harmonica had gone missing and he had no idea where it might be. So he turned to his last resort for entertainment: video games.

Recently, the latest craze around town was something called Super Mario Frustration. It was a game that apparently tested not only your skill, but your patience and temper. Garland considered himself a very patient person, but he was just about to find out if he truly was patient and calm. He sat himself down in front of his computer and made himself comfortable. He had to be in the right frame of mind in order to play well.

He selected the single player option and waited for the emulator to load the game. The game started and Garland was surprised when a little man dressed in red and blue fell to the bottom of the screen immediately. The game made no sense. How was he expected to play the game if he died straight away? "Why is there no safety platform?" Garland asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I can't excel at this if I can't survive." Who designed this game anyway?

More minutes had passed and Mario continued to fall. Garland had lost count of the falls Mario had taken and he expected many more were to come. How the hell was he meant to progress? Garland hit the jump key several times and almost fell off his chair in shock when Mario landed on the first block. Garland mentally cheered. He was getting somewhere! Surging with newfound confidence, Garland eagerly hit the jump key again. Mario jumped... and fell.

Garland's mouth dropped open. "What the hell?" he shouted. It seemed Mario wasn't blessed with athletic ability like he was. This was rather unfortunate because it made the game much harder to win. If Mario had some athletic ability, making these puny jumps wouldn't be too difficult. "Come on Mario... jump!" Garland ordered, but Mario just fell and gave Garland one of his classic, 'what the hell' looks.

Garland's patience waned. He would not put up with this torture anymore. Mario was an incompetent git unworthy of being a gaming star. Garland closed the game, logged off the computer and spun around on his spinning chair. After spinning around several times, he walked out of the room dizzyingly. He decided in the future he would stick to the things he did best: kicking inanimate objects.

.

Like it or hate it you can still leave a review. I've also got another drabble fic out called 'The WTF Drabbles'. Check it out if you're looking for more insanity. Merry Christmas to you all and have a safe (but fun) holiday!


	15. Gary

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Chocolatexloverx16, Yoko Fujioka, Nirianne, yuriAMANDAyuri, Blood Staind Roses and Jupiterfire9774 for reviewing. Also to Inyoface – thanks for your bulk reviews : )

**.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Gary**

Gary was never really into games; these 'games' confused him. In particular, Mario games. Most of the time he was either eating, sleeping or looking after Kevin, but today he wasn't in the mood for either thing. So instead he sat himself down in front of the computer and readied himself to play a game called 'Super Mario Frustration'.

Mario was quite the peculiar character in his eyes; a short, squat man with a gigantic moustache dressed in awful clothing. It was a wonder how he could become so successful with that dreadful appearance. "Super Mario Frustration," Gary read aloud as the words crossed the screen. Gary wasn't a computer whiz by any means, but at least this game looked simple.

Gary selected the option 'one player' and waited for the game to start. The game started and ended immediately. Confusion struck the giant beast as he tried to come to an understanding of what just happened. How could he lose so easily? He hadn't even pressed a button and the game was over! What kind of game was this?

After wasting fifteen minutes of watching Mario fall to the bottom, Gary was beginning to think that this game was quite the shittiest game of all time. He had seen awful games before, but this... this brought a complete new meaning to shit games. "Nooooo!" he wailed, as once more he watched Mario fall.

Gary was a big guy, but he could jump. Mario was tiny and light – surely he could make this jump to the first block? If he could, he certainly wasn't showing it. In fact, Mario simply refused to land on the first block no matter how many times Gary tried to jump. It was times such as these he was upset by his lack of gaming skill. If he had any form of skill he surely could pass this first obstacle.

A scary thought dawned on him. What if this was some sort of new blading trial and bladers were required to pass the first block? Even worse... what if Tao decided they had to play this game to become a full man? The thought terrified him so much he literally slammed a giant fist onto the keyboard. Amazingly, this caused Mario to jump and land on the first block.

He almost danced with joy. Perhaps he was finally beginning to make ground? The thought excited him and with renewed confidence, continued to play the game. He had to make another jump and by the looks of it, the jump was going to be much harder than the previous one. "JUMP!" Gary declared.

Mario jumped. And fell. Once again he jumped. And once more he fell. This pattern of jumping, falling and restarting continued until Gary lost all patience. He rarely lost his temper, but when he did destruction was imminent. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Gary raged after Mario failed to land on the block. This was his thirtieth attempt and success continued to avoid him.

He couldn't take it anymore! "Gary. Too. Frustrated. Gary. Destroy!" And with one well placed punch through the computer screen, Mario was finally put to rest.

.

Just a small note in regards to the swearing: I realize it has been lacking quite a lot, but do not worry: it will be back in the next chapter. From now on, this will be updated every weekend.

As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	16. Rick

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Chocolatexloverx16, Yoko Fujioka, yuriAMANDAyaoi and Nirianne for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Rick**

Rick considered himself to be one of the greatest human beings to ever walk the earth. He considered himself to be so great even he could defeat the great Super Mario Frustration game. Pfft, as if. But Rick greatly believed in his abilities and he was positive he would be the one to triumph where everyone else had failed.

"Mario my sick little man, you are going down!" Rick announced to the computer screen. Of course Mario couldn't reply, but Rick took his silence as a 'yes Rick – you will win this game'. Rick eagerly awaited for the game to start. Mario appeared and fell... fell into a deep black hole at the bottom of the screen.

Despite this setback, Rick was not unhappy. In fact, he seemed quite happy. "Oh, so you're making it hard for me?" Rick teased. "No worries, I like a good challenge." Little did he know this game would be more than a good challenge. The game restarted and once again Mario fell to the bottomless pit. But Rick was not fazed by this loss at all.

Pressing the jump button, Rick fisted the air as Mario landed on the first platform. "FUCK YEAH! Who's the man?" he whooped. He visualized a crowd of his adoring fans cheering for him and he grinned to himself. He was the man. A very manly one at that. Returning his attention to game, he realized the game was only going to get harder. Much harder.

Mario now had to jump to the next block. What seemed extremely simple was actually quite hard. Rick needed speed, but the tiny block didn't allow for any room. Somehow... he had to cross. He figured there was some sort of speed block he had to hit in order to make the next couple of jumps, but where was it? Did he dare risk jumping aimlessly in the air? Of course; Rick was the Risktaker, he was going to make mindless jumps.

Amazingly, his plan worked and Mario hit a 'speed block' which made him land on the next block safely. Still buzzing with speed, Rick made Mario jump again, this time landing on a weird jellyfish thing onto the next platform. At least this platform had enough room to run and make big leaps. Rick took in a deep breathe and prepared himself for what lay ahead.

Rick wiped his sweaty brow. "Fuck, that was hard!" he exclaimed. But he did not fear! He knew he could win. He jumped again and Mario fell. Once more he tried and once again he fell into the deep black hole. Frustration was beginning to swell up and he could feel his heart starting to race. "Come on you little motherfucker!" Rick shouted at the screen all control gone. So much for being the 'man'.

No matter how many times he slammed hard down on the jump key, Mario would not jump. It was almost as if Mario was tormenting him by continuously failing to land on the safe platform. Rick growled under his breath. "Fuck you Mario! You stupid cunt!" And without speaking another vile word, Rick picked up his computer screen and threw it across the room.

.

Not as much swearing as I originally planned, but I don't want to go overboard. Anyways...Julia will be next!


	17. Julia

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

yuriAMANDAyaoi and Nirianne for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Julia**

Glancing down at her nails, Julia twirled a long lock of brown hair around her finger. Games never excited her, but Super Mario Frustration intrigued her. There was something compelling about playing as a short, pudgy man in mismatched clothing. Curiously, she sat down at the computer table and watched the screen.

"Super Mario Frustration," she said aloud slowly, as the game words appeared. "I wonder why they call it frustration?" she pondered. Soon she would find out exactly what was meant by 'frustration'. She didn't know much about computers, but thankfully the game was easy to load. She selected one player and waited for the game to start.

Mario fell immediately and Julia frowned. What the hell? The game reloaded. Mario fell again. Julia tapped her toe on the ground impatiently. What kind of a game was this? Surely the game was named wrongly? It should be called, 'Mario Falls' instead because that's all Mario did. He fell into a deep black bottomless hole over and over again.

Useless. That's how Julia described him. She cringed again when Mario fell. "WHAT. THE. HELL?" she shouted suddenly, seething with anger.

Then she realized she had to press keys to make Mario move. Slightly embarrassed, she sat back down and placed her fingers on the appropriate keys. Once again, the game loaded and this time Julia was ready. She immediately hit the jump key. Mario fell. The annoying music played. Julia kicked the table. The game reloaded and the cycle of Mario falling, annoying music and kicking the table repeated.

By the end of the first fifteen minutes, Julia was on the verge of throwing the computer outside. Her patience was wearing thin and her foot hurt from kicking the table continuously. But she couldn't do that; too many photos and important documents on her computer. "FUCK THIS SHIT!" Julia screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUMP YOU STUPID PRAT!" she demanded, glaring.

If Mario was alive... she would throttle him. "When I hit the jump key... you jump! It's common sense!" she reasoned. It never crossed her mind talking to a computer was insane. Not at all. She clenched her fist tightly and slammed it on the table causing it to shake. "Who created this game anyway?"

Only a complete madman would create such a foul game. Boris. Voltaire. Or maybe one of the BBA board members created it. Perhaps it was some new blading testing strategy. It was possible that someone like Kenny developed the game. She shuddered. When she found the creator... all hell would break loose.

Once again the annoying music played. Julia had enough. No more Mario. Now she understood why the game was called frustration. "I'm turning you off," she said, speaking as calmly as possible. She pressed the 'X' in the top right hand corner and breathed a sigh of relief as the game shut down. How frustrating would it be if the game did not turn off? She didn't want to imagine that.

She exited the room and made her way to the bar downstairs. She needed a nice drink after that painful experience.

.

Slightly late update, but it was busy weekend (at Soundwave) and I didn't have time to write. The next chapter will be up in a fortnight's time. You know the drill...reviews are much appreciated.


	18. Ian

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne and yuriAMANDAyaoi for taking the time to review.

**.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Ian**

Games were very exciting to Ian, especially games which required him to kill. He had heard from Bryan about this extremely frustrating game Super Mario Frustration and figured he ought to have a go at it. At first, he was intrigued by the simple concept of the game. Short, fat man wearing a horrible outfit navigating his way through porrly designed levels. Sounded like fun... at least it was for duration of time.

After two hours of non-stop playing Ian was still stuck at the beginning at the first jump. Boy, he wished he could use his gun. That would make things so much simpler, but unfortunately he wasn't able to. It was a game; not real life. So with grit determination Ian continued to stab random keys hoping Mario would finally work up the courage to make the jump. But he didn't. And Ian couldn't figure out why.

Perhaps Mario was too overweight? Or perhaps he lacked the physical capability of jumping. Not that Ian blamed him... that jump was pretty far. He wasn't sure he could make it himself if he were in the game. Perhaps he ought to cut Mario some slack? He _was _trying. "Come on Mario, I believe in you!" Ian pleaded.

Mario didn't reply. He fell. Again. And again. And again for good measure. When would this torture end? Answer was simple: torture would only end as soon as he decides to turn the computer off, but Ian wasn't giving up. Not yet anyway. "MARIO!" Ian exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. "WHY ARE YOU FAILING ME?" he demanded.

Of course Mario couldn't reply. Instead, Mario just dropped into the deep black bottomless hole. The annoying music played and Ian found himself humming along to the tune. "That song is going to follow me to my grave," he mumbled. Despite how annoying the tune was, he found it extremely catchy. He now knew of a way to drive his teammates up the wall.

At this point in time, Bryan entered the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the screen. "You're playing that?" Bryan scoffed. "Pfft." Ian was not to know that he had played and miserably failed the game.

Ian nodded. "Have you tried it?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nope."

"Would you like to?" Bryan was always boasting about how good he was at gaming.

"NO!" Bryan shouted, much louder than he expected. Ian was surprised. Was Bryan hiding something? "I have better things to do than play juvenile games," Bryan said. And with that said, Bryan hurried out of the room before Ian could even speak.

Judging by Bryan's behaviour, Ian came to the conclusion that Bryan had indeed given the game a shot and failed epically. If Bryan couldn't win then neither could he. For the sake of his sanity it was best to stop. "Goodbye Mario, it was fun while it lasted." And Ian turned off the computer and the game was not touched by him again.

.

Another story I haven't updated in months... as always, reviews are much appreciated!


	19. Ozuma

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Yoko Fujioka, I Jizz In My Pants, yuriAMANDAyaoi and Nirianne for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Ozuma**

Going on missions was a personal hobby for Ozuma. Creating missions for him to go on was even more of a hobby – it was his life and he had given himself quite a tough mission: pass level one on Super Mario Frustration. Now, this mission was difficult and unlike any other he had been on. Mario was incumbent and prone to falling through big black bottomless pits. No matter what Ozuma did Mario refused to obey him! "You will listen to me!" Ozuma demanded.

Mario looked at him, his face devoid of any emotion. Did Mario even feel emotion? Apparently not. The mission was to get to the end of the level and avoid stupid white flying blobs. What were those blobs, Ozuma wondered. He couldn't quite figure it out. Perhaps that ought to be a mission for another time. "Alright, so when I press this button..." Ozuma pressed the space bar button prompting Mario to jump.

"The mission is complete!" Ozuma announced feeling pretty damn pleased about his efforts. "Now... Mario you must jump and land on the little block." For the past few minutes Ozuma had desperately tried to get Mario to land, but it was proving extremely hard to achieve. Mario could certainly jump, but couldn't jump quite far enough... unless he was jumping into black bottomless pits. Mario was no athlete. He would not make a fine beyblader.

"ARGH!" he shouted, as Mario failed to make the jump. Again he tried and once more Mario failed to please Ozuma. "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUMP PROPERLY?" Ozuma yelled at the screen. If only he could get Flash Leopard to teach that cocky Mario a lesson... "Can't you see I need to pass this mission?" he demanded. The Gods were laughing at him! This was payback for attempting to steal the bitbeasts of those wretched Bladebreakers!

"Curse this music!" Ozuma scolded as the death music played. One of these days that little tune was going to be the cause of his death. This mission was proving to be extremely hard, much harder than stealing bitbeasts or beyblading. What if this was the new direction of future tournaments? Playing Super Mario Frustration instead of beyblading? That would be rather unfortunate. "Why must you torment me so?" he cried, craning his neck back and glancing upwards at the ceiling as if searching for God.

Failing was not an option.

This mission was of great importance! If he could complete it, he would be known as a might and strong warrior! But alas, it was as if Mario could read his mind. Mario was mocking him by failing to follow basic orders. This mission... could not be won. It was time to accept defeat graciously. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No one has to know I failed to complete the mission..." What a brilliant idea! Hide secrets from people! Genius! "Excellent idea, no one will know about my failure." And with that said, he turned the computer off and left. Little did he know a certain blue-haired Saint Shield was watching.

.

I do realize the humour quality of this story has dramatically decreased, but it is becoming rather difficult to come up with ideas. I am trying though. Review as always are appreciated!


	20. Hiro

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, Yoko Fujioka, Bey-beyfan, reOw, yuriAMANDAyaoi and Sly-The-Hedgehog-98 for taking the time review. I really appreciate your support! Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty: Hiro**

Other than looking after his brother and switching sides, Hiro enjoyed playing games. Mario games he wasn't too fond of, but they would do for now. Yes, he was easily pleased. When he wasn't abusing his brother and yelling at lonely boys, Hiro spent his time playing video games. It was now time to master Mario.

His fingers tapped at his keyboard impatiently as he waited for the game to load. He was eager to prove himself as the best! He would not be thwarted by a mere Mario game! For goodness sake, Mario had no sense of fashion at all! Hiro suspected with an extreme much-needed makeover, Mario stood a fair chance of becoming a fashion model for all fictional characters. However, now was not the time to think of such things, he needed to concentrate! "You are going down you son of a bitch!" Hiro shouted. Bowser. What an asshole. Mario was going to wipe the floor with him!

Mario was not amused.

It then came to Hiro's realization he did not have to face Bowser. All he had to do was simply lead Mario through a bizarre level with no floors. Hiro frowned. Having no floors in a castle seemed a little bit strange, but perhaps Mario had a fetish for no floors. He shrugged and prepared himself for a game. Immediately, Mario plunged to his doom. Hiro's mouth dropped open with shock. How could this be? "...Mario?"

Of course, Mario could not respond.

A wave of determination gripped Hiro as he clenched his fists. He would not be defeated! "Come on Mario, don't let me down!" He stabbed the keys viciously thinking his strength would somehow give Mario the power to make those huge jumps. Unluckily for Hiro, Mario failed to make the jumps. "GAH!" he yelled. This could not happen to him! He was a champion player of games!

For the next couple of minutes, Mario failed to make any progress. He struggled to leave the first platform, fell into the black bottomless pit twenty times and jumped head first into a flying jellyfish. How the hell could jellyfish fly anyway? Hiro was terribly confused. He hit the jump key. Mario jumped... and landed on the second platform! Hiro through his fist up into the air a big smile on his face. He was making progress.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Hiro's side for he continued to fail at his every attempt to get Mario to make it pass the flying jellyfish. It was time to call it a day. Running a hand through his blue hair, Hiro sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Mario it just wasn't meant to be." He turned the game off, picked himself up from his chair and walked out of the room. As long as his failure remained a secret, no one could throw any insults at him. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and grinned. It was now time to abuse Tyson.

.

Mariam was meant to be in this chapter, but I figured I'll save her for the next. It's going to be a cracker of a chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	21. Kenny

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

000lLuvYaoi000, Nirianne and yuriAMANDAyaoi for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Kenny**

One would think spending as much time around computers, would make people like Kenny an expert at gaming. But alas, he was not, in fact he quite terrible at games, especially those nasty Mario games everyone seemed to rave about. In his opinion, Mario games were for the weak minded; after all, there really was no sense of skill or strategy involved in those games.

No, he preferred spending the afternoon playing Minesweeper, Solitaire and virtual Monopoly. These games required a high intelligence and a fair amount of patience. But nevertheless, he figured he ought to give this 'Super Mario Frustration' game a try. He loaded the emulator and selected the rom to play.

In just a few seconds, the game popped up on the screen and Kenny was introduced into the frustrating world of Mario. It was harder than he thought. Much harder. But he was determined not to let the game beat him! "I wonder how they managed to edit the game like this?" he wondered aloud as he hit the 'jump' key.

Mario jumped and fell.

It was a most disappointing result.

But he was not at all concerned. When times got tough, it was time to enter cheat codes! What a brilliant idea! Truly spectacular! Feeling giddy with excitement, Kenny searched for the cheat codes option but to his dismay, he could not find it. "I can't enter cheat codes?" Kenny gasped. This was not expected.

Panic gripped him and his hands started to tremble in fear. What on earth was he going to do now? If the others knew about his failure to beat a computer game, they would laugh at him and make jokes about his intellect. He would not allow that to happen. He thought hard, staring at the screen listening to the annoying music play in the background. No ideas came to his mind so he decided to give the game another go.

Perhaps falling again into the bottomless pit would spark an idea in his brain. He held down the 'right arrow' key and let Mario fall off the edge. The music was indeed catchy and Kenny found himself humming the tune under his breath. "This is good music," he said. "Not annoying at all." Once again he walked Mario off the edge just to hear the delights of Mario's death music play.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in his head.

There was one way to beat the game.

He would create his own version of the game himself and make it easy!

Perfect!

He rubbed his hands together gleefully, amazed by his superb intelligence. No game, no game of Mario for that matter, would outclass him. Humming the tune under his breath, he set to work. This would be his greatest achievement yet.

.

Next on the list is Eddy. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	22. Eddy

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

000LuvYaoi000 and yuriAMANDAyaoi for reviewing the previous chapter

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Eddy**

Balls, balls and more balls were the type of games Eddy enjoyed. Needless to say he was quite disappointed when Mario popped up on the screen. Were the hell were the basketballs? This disappointed Eddy greatly. All this excitement for nothing! What on earth possessed him to try this dumb game anyway?

He thought long and hard about it, then remembered the game being discussed by Bryan and Kai at school one day. Bryan had been swearing to Kai about a dastardly difficult game while Kai was busy trying not to attract unwanted attention. If the B Boys found the game hard, then it must be difficult. Otherwise... they were just pansies trying to be tough.

Eddy's first impression was immediate. The game was incredibly difficult! And not to say, pretty dull and bland. What on earth was so exciting about running around odd coloured surfaces and jumping to other platforms? He preferred to play on the court. That took _real _skill. In his opinion, video games were for the lazy and physically unfit.

As he attempted to play the somewhat horrible game, his bedroom door opened. Rick entered the room, an expression of utmost anger on his face. His eyes were immediately drawn to the screen. A fat vein throbbed in his forehead. "You're never going to win."

Eddy turned around and faced him. "What do you mean?" He wasn't going to show any form of weakness to Rick.

Rick casually shrugged his shoulders. "The game is unbeatable. I know from personal experience," he stated. He knew Eddy was quite competitive and he also knew Eddy would continue to persist at something until he achieved the desired results. "Consider this advice; do you want to save your sanity?" Rick added.

Eddy contemplated his response. Sanity was overrated. "I'm going to win this game," he said. In his mind he thought, 'I'm going to play this longer than you did'. Not that he knew the exact amount of time Rick spent playing, but he knew it mustn't have been very long. Rick was a short-tempered bastard.

The bulky bull-headed blader sighed. As he exited the room, he glanced over his shoulder and spoke, "Good luck... trying to keep your head." Now with Rick gone, Eddy could concentrate his efforts on playing. Unfortunately, his patience wore thin quickly. The game was just so horrendous. After falling down into the bottomless black pit for what seemed like the twentieth time in ten minutes, Eddy slammed his fists down on the keyboard.

He had enough.

Rick was right. The game _was _frustrating.

But he wasn't going to give Rick the satisfaction he became annoyed. Instead, he'd simply tell Rick he needed a toilet break and forgot to come back. Yes, that sounded plausible. He turned the screen off and exited the room and suddenly felt a lot more relaxed.

.

Like I've mentioned in previous chapters, this is becoming much more difficult to write. I apologize for repetition; there's only so much I can write about video game playing. Joseph is next – any suggestions?

For those wondering when Tyson will have a go... you will have to wait. It's a surprise.


	23. Spencer

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

yuriAMANDAyaoi, Rangerapprentice and DGMSilverAirHead03 for reviewing the previous chapter

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Spencer**

Usually calm and gentle, Spencer's patience was put to the test when he loaded Super Mario Frustration. But the game showed a different side to Spencer, a side far more terrifying than watching Boris sing karaoke in a playboy bunny suit. The calm and gentle giant often dubbed as strong and silent, let out a deep roar as Mario fell to the bottom of the stage.

Where did the little funny dressed man go? Was he even a man or just a little boy? Who designed his clothes and what was with the awful moustache? It almost looked identical to the one Stanley Dickenson had, only the chairman did not have a black one. But that wasn't the point. The point was who the hell designed this level?

Perhaps Boris was behind this monstrosity. It seemed like something he would do. He was evil after all. "Jump Mario!" he raged at the screen, balling a giant fist and shaking it vigorously. But Mario would not listen, instead he refused to jump. Once again Spencer found himself listening to that horrible doom music. There would be no sleep for him tonight with that tune playing in his mind.

He tried again. He was not a quitter! Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian had all had a shot; all four had failed miserably. He was not going to be a failure. But his patience was being tested. It didn't matter how hard he hit the jump key, Mario would either;

a) refuse to jump and walk off the platform

b) choose to jump but not make the distance

c) choose to jump and go too far

It seemed as if Mario was afraid to land on the safety platform. The more Spencer played the game, the more he was convinced Boris had created the game. It was as if he had designed to specifically for people to fail. Or perhaps one of those nasty BEGA bladers designed it. Maybe they worked together as a team to cause hell for everyone!

The screen reloaded and once again Spencer was back to where he started from. Mario jumped then fell. It was as if the game was tormenting him! His fists clenched, and his heart hammered wildly in his chest. He tried to calm his breathing but his frustration had reached a peak. He tried again, one final mad attempt, but Mario did not make the jump.

"Fuck my life!" Spencer shouted, slamming his fists down on the table causing a mini earthquake.

He wasn't going to continue letting this game drain his happiness away.

.

Decided not to do Joseph this time around, but he will be coming. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	24. Kevin

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Beywriter, DGMSilverAirHead03, yuriAMANDAyaoi and Rangerapprentice for reviewing the previous chapter

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Kevin**

Kevin enjoyed chasing after squirrels and cheating, but today he decided to put his skills to a computer game called Super Mario Frustration. Now, he had heard many things about this game – many bad things, but that didn't put him off. People said the game was impossible to win. Kevin was going to prove them all wrong. He was going to win the game no matter what it took! He was going to redeem himself in the eyes of his teammates. If he won this so-called 'impossible' game then they would worship him!

"Okay, Mario let's do this," said Kevin, talking to the computer screen. It was actually a miracle his tribe even got a computer installed in their area, but the tribe elder decided it was about time they got with the times and did something about their lack of technology. "Jump, Mario!" he ordered, slamming the jump button.

For no reason at all, Kevin also jumped in his seat. Perhaps it would help Mario jump – or perhaps it was simply because Kevin could not sit still. Either way, he was getting rather involved in the game. "JUMP!" Mario jumped, and so did Kevin. All he needed now was Mario's clothing and he'd be like Mario.

He continued to play, becoming more involved as it went on. He was now sweating thanks to his jumping. Making those jumps was quite difficult – he felt sorry for Mario for having to go through all this crap.

"Kevin, what are the hell are you doing?" asked Lee as he entered the room, carrying a basket full of bananas and apples.

Kevin jumped again, then grunted as Mario fell into the pit of despair. "Playing Mario!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to get a computer..." Lee muttered, placing the basket on the floor next to Kevin. "There's some fruit here if you feel like eating something. The rest of us are going down to the city. Bye Kevin." And so Lee left, leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin didn't care. He wanted his peace so he could focus his attention on the game. It was proving to be difficult – very difficult actually. He wasn't getting anywhere. In fact, he probably made the same jump at least twenty times before finally making it. It soon dawned upon him. To succeed at Super Mario Frustration, one had to become Mario! Kevin stopped playing the game and rushed outside eager to face the obstacles Mario often faced. First on his list – a jellyfish! "LEE, wait for me!"

.

Wow, an update for this story! I almost forgot that it existed... anyways, reviews are much appreciated! Who would you like to see next?


	25. Voltaire

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Rangerapprentice, yuriAMANDAyaoi, DGMSilverAirHead03 and SkyDragonKing for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, thanks to SkyDragonKing for reviewing chapters nine, ten, twelve, fourteen and seventeen.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Voltaire**

Old men aren't allowed to play games, was something Kai often told him. Voltaire took offense to this. Although he and his lovely grandson had 'kissed and made up' (not literally of course), they still argued about little things. Like Voltaire being unable to play video games. Once Voltaire joined Kai and his friends in a game of Call of Duty. He won the game (or so he thought) but Kai and his friends were not happy. They simply called him 'too old'. It was then he realized he was actually meant to work alongside Kai, not kill them.

But he was not 'too old'. He was fifty five. He only looked old because of all that stress. Anyway, Voltaire was going to prove them all wrong. "Super Mario Frustration," he read aloud as the game appeared on the screen. "It sounds frustrating. I bet Kai never got too far in this game." He chuckled at the thought of Kai having a temper tantrum.

The game started and horrible music played. Voltaire really liked the old school metal of the eighties, not this music which sounded a little too much like terrible elevator music, the stuff Stanley liked. He pressed the jump button. The horribly mismatched figurine jumped onto a floating platform. Voltaire was a little confused. How could a platform float? Unless there were invisible blocks underneath it keeping it up? There were no floors in this castle. The game only got stranger. A floating jellyfish type creature came by.

"What the hell?" Voltaire said, scratching his chin.

Who designed this game?

Probably someone like that Boris. He was the evil one. Honest.

Still disturbed by the floating jellyfish thing, Voltaire struggled to maintain his focus. He kept wondering when the next bizarre creature would come along. Would a flying cactus be next? No wonder Kai had stopped playing. The creatures probably scared him. "Jump," and so Mario jumped. It didn't take long until Voltaire reached a green upward pipe.

"I am progressing quite well," he thought, until a strange red thing with green leaves popped up and killed him. Curses, he thought. The game restarted and he found himself back at the start again. Did he really have to go through all that crap again? Apparently yes, he did. "I hate this game," he mumbled, glaring at the screen.

No, he wasn't too old to play games.

But he was getting too old to deal with this crap.

He exited the game, muttered a string of curses, and headed downstairs to go and watch some decent television.

.

Mariam next! As always, reviews are much appreciated!

Note – Kevin's chapter is meant to be chapter twenty four. Not twenty six. My bad.

Oh, if you're interested in reading another similar type story, check out chocolatexloverx16's 'Robot Unicorn Attack Drabbles'. It's quite similar to this.


	26. Barthez

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

yuriAMANDAyaoi, DGMSilverAirHead03, Songstress on the Starry Lake and Rangerapprentice for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, thanks to Seria Arsena for reviewing chapters one and four.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Barthez**

Playing video games was something young people did; it wasn't often Barthez found people in their late forties spending the entire day playing on the Xbox. Barthez was no different – he didn't like video games either. They were too crazy for him. Slaying dragons, taking arrows to the knees, shooting random civilians, running people over in random vehicles... no, it was all too much for this old coot.

But there was one game that he could play, and that game was called Super Mario Frustration. Now, Barthez only discovered this game by mere chance. He was busy cleaning toilets one afternoon when he overheard a certain sulky blader called Kai complaining about a game that was impossible to win. Barthaz, dressed in his janitor's uniform, was eavesdropping. He took down a mental note to play this impossible game.

Now he was at home in his lonely apartment staring at a computer screen. Fortunately for him he was able to install the game with ease. It was believed purple haired men could do anything; Robert was unbeatable at chess and Boris owned the catwalk. Surely, he could win this 'impossible' game too?

The game started.

Barthez almost clapped with joy but restrained himself at the last minute. It was not time to get too overexcited just yet. The game was fairly easy to adapt to – all he had to do was hit some random buttons and time the tap correctly. But the game quickly proved to be quite challenging. Sometimes Mario didn't want to jump. Sometimes he did jump but at the wrong moment. And other times – well, the game simply froze... but that was probably because Barthez pressed the pause button many times.

Barthaz's dislike for video games became stronger with each passing minute. This game had no floors. This game was home to weird floating squid creatures and bizarre walking brown things with creepy eyes. No wonder children were seriously screwed up in the heads these days. But he was determined to win this! He was a purple haired man! Okay, so that was a lie. He was actually a ginger but he dyed his hair purple to be like Boris, his man crush.

Luck was not on his side. It was as if the game was possessed by a strange spirit that seemed intent on making him lose. Had Boris designed this horrible game? He wouldn't be surprised. He was evil like that. He continued to play, his eyes glued to the screen for many hours, until his patience finally cracked.

He fell.

He fell again.

And he fell some more and many more times after that.

That horrible music was going to be played at his funeral, he just knew it.

He had to quit.

Now.

Before he lost his remaining sanity.

With an angry roar, Barthez shut down the computer. Mario would not torment him any longer.

.

Hmm... I'm thinking Judy next... Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	27. Stanley

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Rangerapprentice, DGMSilverAirHead03 and lesbianmagari for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Stanley**

(sorry, last chapter should be chapter twenty six!)

Video games were apparently a good way to kill time when bladers were not blading. Games tested the brains of gamers. Games tested the skill of players. And some games tested the patience of the gamer. Just like Super Mario Frustration. Now Stanley was an old guy and he didn't have video games when he was growing up as a kid. All he had was his ant farm to keep him company. Oh how times had changed.

He sat down in front of his brand new flashy hp laptop and brought up the game. Although he was old, he knew how to run new technologies. He had to keep up with the times after all. The game loaded and he started to play, while playing around with his awesome moustache.

Mario did not last survive for very long, but fortunately, death didn't truly exist in video games. If only real life was the same. Stanley hit the jump button. Mario jumped. Stanley jumped again only to hit some invisible block that appeared out of nowhere. What the heck?

But Stanley did not show any signs of annoyance, no, he simply smiled like the jolly old man he was. "So this is what kids like to do in their spare time when they're not blading..." Little did Stanley know younger people were actually spending their time on the modern consoles rather than playing hacked games, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

He could see why bladers played video games though. It really tested the skill of the person playing the game. Every decision was important. Every hit of the button critical. A good memory was also vital. "Oh no, I died again!" he said.

The horrible music played, but Stanley thought it was actually quite good. Better than that elevator music he loved so much. In fact, he wished to record it to use it as his ringtone. Once again the game reloaded and Stanley was once again standing on the very first block. This game was much too difficult for him; he was old and his fingers just couldn't move fast enough, but it didn't stop him from trying.

Although many gamers were put off by the design of the level, Stanley was quite interested. Perhaps he could do something like this for the upcoming tournament... a beystadium with almost no floor with random objects falling from the sky... sounded like a great way to challenge the bladers that's for sure.

An hour or two passed by and Stanley was still on the first block. He really was quite useless at this game but it didn't annoy him. Instead, he decided to call it quits. After all, he had a moustache competition to attend to.

.

I have actually been considering doing a spin off story to this called, 'The Gamer Rage Drabbles' consisting of bladers playing different difficult games. What do you think?


	28. Carlos

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Super Mario Frustration Drabbles

**Summary**

The Beybladers are introduced to a new challenge – Super Mario Frustration. Rated T for lots of swearing.

**Special Thanks**

Rangerapprentice, DGMSilverAirHead03 and lesbianmagari for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Carlos**

Carlos was always considered a born loser. He lost to Kai and Tyson in beyblade battles and he always came last in the school sprints. He didn't have any real friends; no one wanted to befriend Carlos the ex-Blade Shark. The only people that even bothered to communicate with him were girls that wanted to know what Kai was like in his pre-Bladebreaker days.

But that was all going to change today! He was going to become a winner, a champion! A person everyone would bow down before and worship! No, he wasn't going to become a champion at blading, but he was going to win the difficult game, 'Super Mario Frustration'. He had heard many foul things about this; naturally, he scoffed at such talk. They were all fools.

He would show them how it was done.

And so, he sat down before his computer and loaded the game. His fingers almost danced on the keyboard. Today, he was no longer a loser. And thus, the game commenced. Like so many before him, he didn't last very long. "Aw shucks," he said, pouting.

He tried again.

And fell.

"What the heck?"

He was becoming rather agitated now. It didn't matter how hard he pressed the 'JUMP' button, sometimes Mario refused to jump. Rebellious fool. "When I tell you to jump, you have to jump," he scolded. Mario really seemed like a reflection of himself. A loser. Dressed in dorky clothes with an inability to do anything right.

The cycle repeated over and over again, and Carlos' attempts to remain calm proved futile. Now he was on the verge of throwing the computer at the ground and jumping on its broken bits and pieces. After twenty minutes of game time, he still had not been able to make the first jump. Sometimes he jumped, but the distance wasn't quite right. Other times a successful jump was made, an invisible block would randomly appear. It seemed as if the Gods of Gaming did not want him to succeed. Was this a sign? Was he to remain a complete utter loser for the rest of remaining days?

Not wanting his self-esteem levels to drop even lower, Carlos decided to stop playing. Today wasn't his day to become a champion... but there was always a chance tomorrow. One day he would succeed...

.

And that's Carlos' chapter down. Who should be next? As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
